wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Liberators
MADE BY QUEENCLAM This book is based a hundred years after Darkstalker disappeared... Queens 'SkyWing- '''Queen Canary '''SandWings- '''Queen Sun '''SeaWings- '''Queen Marine '''RainWings- '''Queen Colorful '''NightWings- '''Queen Malevolent '''MudWings- '''Queen Fawn '''IceWings- '''Queen Ivory Prologue ''The stars shone bright that night, too bright for my taste. I needed to be secret and depended all on my night vision. I didn't want anyone follow me especially Shell. I didn't want her thinking I was a creep for doing this. I saw the scavenger den through the trees and flew down on silent wings. I made sure the fish in my mouth were safely secured before landing on the leaf covered ground. '' ''I saw the male scavenger dragonet look out his window and go back inside. '' ''I sat and waited not sure if the father was even in the den. He soon came out with a smile on his weird face. I came to know scavengers really well over the past months. I flashed "hello" to him and he said in his weird language hello back. I believe for him it sounded normal but to me it sounded like a "Screee-iiiiii" I couldn't stand the squeaky noises they make and couldn't make out what they were saying so I resumed by flashing my scales which they quickly learned what I was trying to say. I believe our hearing bust be different and our voice frequencies also may be why we couldn't understand each other's language. He might think my voice just sounded like growls and grunts. I set the fish on the ground and flashed, "fish" just reminding him what the word was. He nodded his head and said, "Reeeskee" before taking the fish and giving it to his dragonet. The dragonet took the huge fish and stumbled into the den. The scavenger father came up to me and opened his hand. Inside was a few coins, scavenger coins with a face of a scavenger engraved in it. '' ''I haven't been that convinced like other dragons that scavengers were mere animals. They always intrigued me even though they're pretty weird. They weren't so different than dragons. '' ''"Thank you" I flashed grabbing the coins in my talons. '' ''What did I do there? I research and make notes on the two scavengers and their behaviors. I do believe scavengers in bigger groups behave differently but most of the scavenger dens are gone or hidden. The scavenger would let me peek into his house and I could see how they lived and write it down when I went back home. Scavengers are omnivores like dragons and also have their own scrolls and history. I tried reading the scrolls but I was near sighted and so I couldn't read the small texts. '' ''I bet the scavengers learned more about dragons than I learned of scavengers. They know basic aquatic and would respond to what I flashed and I written on my bigger scrolls the letters in our alphabet and basic words. They tried mimicking my "grunts and growls" but just sounded like their own scavenger selves. "Say... Hello" I said once and the scavenger ended up saying "Eeerroo". I sighed and stopped teaching them how to talk NORMALLY. The male scavenger at that time was showing me paintings. I believe he was a painter for I saw him paint many different things including a cute picture of me on a small canvas. If only I could show him the paintings we dragons make and how realistic and colorful they are. Right at that moment the scavenger was showing me a painting or a butterfly. "It's very... beautiful" I said that almost every time he made a painting. He slapped me with his tiny paws and so I flashed, "it's very small. I could barely see the butterfly. Maybe make a bigger canvas?" ''He looked at his painting and looked back at me. He nodded. ''Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)